


Destabilise

by KayleighPippin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Original Character(s), Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighPippin/pseuds/KayleighPippin
Summary: Sasuke clenched his jaw, he was twenty-five and he had planned that by that age he would be living with the woman he would later marry. He glanced sidelong at Amaya, his eyes devoured her and picked away all of her walls. He shook his head disgruntled by his lack of progress. 'You were so close,' he thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and decided to throw the matter aside. He would find someone. “We still have time.” He agreed with Amaya.





	1. Chapter 1

“I really can’t afford to live at mine alone anymore.” Amaya pressed the balls of her hands into her eyes, “I can’t believe he left in the first place!”

Kaori looked on her friend with her sympathetic brown eyes, “I wish I could help you out.”

Amaya lifted her head again, her vision blurred by the pressure from her hands, “move in with me?”

Kaori laughed and reached for Amaya’s hand, “you know I can’t.” She smiled sadly and sighed, “I’ll help you look for someone if you want?”

Amaya pouted and nodded, she was miserable – but just in front of her was the solution to all of her woes, she reached for her foamy pint and smiled into it as she drank. “I’m not even all that fussy! Just someone who is relatively clean!”

Kaori relegated the need for her drink and focused on the depths of her thoughts and when a name popped into her head she lurched forward and pressed her hands onto the damp wood of the worn table they had been sat at for hours, “Naruto has a friend named Sasuke, and he’s in a similar situation to you.”

Amaya frowned a little, “Sasuke Uchiha?” Amaya had only met him a few times and even then she hadn’t said more than a few words to him, “I don’t know much about him.”

Kaori rolled her eyes, “you remember Itachi from when we were in high school? That brilliant, wonderful and majestic arsehole?” She waited for Amaya to nod. “Sasuke is the image of him.”

Amaya grimaced, “I don’t want someone to ogle.” She lied; the idea of such a thing was thrilling. 

Kaori shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, “you can’t fool me, Amaya, we’ve been friends for far too long. I know you.” 

“Fine! I’ll think about it? Happy!” Amaya burst with a laugh, Kaori was right just as she always was. Amaya leant back in her seat and stretched her legs under the table, “I guess it could be nice to have sex with him.”

Kaori smiled now, “see? That’s the best part! I’m sure he’d be delighted to have a woman on tap!”

“Hmm, but I don’t want to be used.” Amaya rethought her previous statement, “what if he does that and I start to get attached but he insists of bedding other girls to subtly tell me he’s not interested – I can’t deal with that!” She folded her arms, “actually, you know what, I don’t want to live with a stranger – I’ll just get a second job and live on my own.”

Kaori threw her head back and groaned, “you work all of the hours under the sun as it is, Amaya, just talk to Naruto – meet up with him and Sasuke, get to know the guy.”

Amaya’s lips pulled into a sour expression, “I don’t know-…OW!” Amaya held the side of her head having just been struck, “Kaori you are a maniac! What was that for?”

Kaori’s expression was straight and her will unyielding, “you want a simple solution, something that will be both fun and exhilarating – you can’t get another job, you’ll die. So suck it up and take a step out of your comfort zone and bloody well do something about the problem! Sasuke’s a good guy! A bit grumpy and most definitely attractive but for God’s sake just fucking listen to me.”

Amaya had shrunk into her seat. “Okay I’ll give Naruto a ring in the morning.” She babbled quickly.

*** 

Naruto pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, “it’s not like Amaya to be late.” He said softly and he looked up to the door of the pub they had organised to meet in. He sighed and sipped his beer, “maybe she’s nervous.”

Sasuke snorted, “Why? I’m not going to bite.”

Naruto smirked now, “you do realise that Amaya is a precious flower.”

“Sounds to me like you want her precious flower.” Sasuke jibed lewdly but his eyes caught a scruffy crop of grey hair whirring past the window. “I think you should tell her, if I do decide to move in with her it could complicate everything.”

Naruto’s stare was both vicious and dead. “Shut up. I forbid you to have sex with her.”

“Have sex with whom?”

Naruto turned his head with a mechanical slow pace, his heart thudded in his chest and he could see before his eyes Amaya’s wild long hair and her brilliant cerulean eyes. “Nothing, Sasuke was just talking about some of his recent conquests,” he motioned for her to take a seat and when she did he pushed her pint in front of her, “so,” Naruto glanced between Sasuke and Amaya.

Amaya, afraid to speak first, threw herself into the glass of golden alcohol and waited for Sasuke to start.

Sasuke leant back against the padded backboard of the long bench, “is your place spacious?”

Amaya nodded, still guzzling her pint.

“Clean?”

Amaya was unchanging, she nodded again.

“Is it central?”

Amaya had drained her drink; she wiped her lips with the back of her hand, “more or less, ten minutes by foot.”

Sasuke pursed his lips in thought and nodded, “I’ll take it.”

Amaya supressed a burp and smiled, “good.” She wheezed, “Then you can move in whenever.”

Sasuke thought for a moment, “is Saturday too soon?”

Amaya had a sudden flash of what her Saturday would usually entail – drunken dancing either by herself or with friends. Amaya shook her head, “no,” she drew out the word, “Saturday is fine!”

Sasuke had noticed the wild fright in her eyes, “you don’t have any odd habits do you?”

“Define odd?” Amaya retorted.

“Sacrificing animals to a demonic deity, historical re-enactment, pre-coital rituals involving sloppy foods-…” His list designed to embarrass Amaya was cut off.

“Why on earth would you want to know what I do to prepare for sex?” Amaya asked coolly and noticed Naruto grin beside Sasuke, “Unless you’ve already thought about it?”

Naruto bit his lips together and congratulated Amaya cerebrally, most women would wilt under Sasuke’s jarring comments. “I think you two will get along great.”

Sasuke eyed Amaya’s pale face before smirking, “me too.” He reached for his drink, “can I see the place now?”

Amaya was taken aback by his eagerness but she piled up the bricks of courage again. “Sure.” She stood and looked to Naruto who was looking about obliviously. “Are you coming?”

Naruto snapped out of his daze and looked past Amaya, “no, ah – I’ve just seen, I’m going to go.” He slid out of his seat and left.  
Amaya shared a glance with Sasuke, “must be Hinata.” 

“Must be.” Sasuke agreed. He walked behind her and took the opportunity to look over her, though he wouldn’t admit that his eyes rested solely on her firm behind. He chuckled quietly and rubbed his hands together when they were reintroduced with the chilling wind. He noticed then that Amaya seemed troubled in her search for a lighter; he drove his hands into his pockets, “here.” He sparked it and stood closer and allowed her to do the same. 

Amaya inhaled slowly to savour the proximity, “cheers.” She held his stare before stepping away, “it’s this way.” She pointed and began to walk, though she left her cigarette hanging from her lips and brought out her phone, she sent a quick message to Kaori – out of both panic and glee – before returning her attention to Sasuke. “So what happened to make you have to leave your place?”

Sasuke tried to seem unaffected. “My girlfriend left me and I can’t afford to pay the rent by myself.” He said in short. 

Amaya nodded slowly, “I was living with a friend and he left to take a job in Europe. He didn’t even tell me he applied for anything. I thought I could keep up with rent but…I’m not as rich as I thought I was.” She laughed and looked to Sasuke, “I’m sorry about your girlfriend.”

Sasuke let his eyes focus on the grey pavement before him, “it wasn’t serious really.” He lied. He still hadn’t told anyone that he had bought her a ring. Sasuke was pushed slightly to the left when Amaya chose to change direction. “Up here?”

Amaya nodded and jogged up the steps, “I told you it was close.” She pushed against the heavy door with her shoulder, “it’s on the top floor but the lift is out of order at the moment.” She thought to add a humoured comment about it being a good workout but she decided against it and began her ascent. 

Sasuke kept his head down until he reached the top. The hallway was dimly lit but it was carpeted and the walls were a soft cream. He noted the flat number and stepped inside with Amaya, careful not to knock into her as she kicked off her shoes at the door. 

“It’s quite a long hallway, but here is the loo,” Amaya pointed and opened up the door, “its small but its functional.” She continued along until the end of the hall split, on the left with a door and off to the right it continued. “In here,” she paused and opened the door on the left, “is the living room and that continues onto the kitchen.” 

Sasuke poked his head into the living room and arched an impressed eyebrow, “it’s bigger than I expected.”

Amaya did the same, “it’s a bit cluttered I’m afraid.” 

Sasuke glanced down at her and smirked, he stood straight and looked to the right, “the bedrooms are down there?”

Amaya nodded and hopped forward, “yeah, yours will be on the end.” She went down the hall and opened up the door, for a moment she was still and she looked upon the empty room with regret. “It has a great view of the city.”

Sasuke frowned and thought to pursue the melancholic change in her voice but he decided it best not to – he had only met her a few times, he knew of her and he had done for years but their paths seldom crossed. He stepped into the open space; he could already picture how it would look when he moved his things in. He inhaled a cleansing breath, “I like it.”

Amaya’s briefly lost smile returned, “Good.” She pocketed her hands, “I’ll make sure to get it hovered and dusted before Saturday.”

“You don’t have to.” Sasuke said.

Amaya removed her hands from her pockets and folded her arms, she felt unsure about a lot of things – especially that room. “I used to clean for my…friend who lived here. Old habits.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kaori passed Amaya the roll up they had been sharing, “he’s hot though, isn’t he?”

Amaya inhaled quickly and shot out a laugh, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to contain my lust.” She kicked a leg up on the little table that she had found in an alleyway when she first moved in – perfect for her balcony. “He seems keen to live here.”

Kaori smiled and looked out over the glittering city, the sun had long since gone down and her vision now was hazy with the effects of the roll up. “Just imagine all of the time you’re going to spend with him. I can think of at least eight different places in this flat that would be great for a shag.” 

Amaya snorted and reached out for a biscuit out of the tin they had brought outside with them and she shoved it in her mouth, “do you know who his girlfriend was?” She asked with a full mouth before swallowing, “I mean, I bet she was a girly girl, you know? It seems to me he’d like that. I’m not anything like a woman should be.”

Kaori thought for a long second. “You have a hole, that’s all a guy needs.” 

Amaya’s eyebrows leapt up her forehead in shock, “oh god!” She laughed loudly and shook her head. “Fair play, my friend.” She hugged her large woollen cardigan closer to her body. “It’s going to be strange having him here.”

Kaori gazed over the city again, “do you miss Hiro?” 

Amaya shook her head boldly, “there isn’t much point in missing him, he’s not coming back.” 

“True.” Kaori said with a sigh, “you’re better off without him.”

Amaya smiled, “Sasuke is hotter than Hiro.” She admitted, “I was emotionally attracted to Hiro…but Sasuke, fuck.” She inhaled a long drag and passed the cigarette to Kaori, “should I go for it with him?”

Kaori pursed her lips, “I’d leave it a while.” She said, “He’s great and all that but I’ve been told a few choice things about him.”

Amaya leant forward, “what things?”

Kaori shrugged, “well I was told he cheated on his girlfriend and that’s why she broke up with him.”

Amaya grimaced, “fuck really? Oh,” She bit into another biscuit, “that’s bad.”

“He sleeps around a bit as well.” Kaori mentioned.

Amaya snorted at this, “Don’t we all?” But her thoughts settled on Sasuke’s infidelity, “are you sure though? I mean…he doesn’t seem the type to cheat on someone.”

Kaori leant forward, “why else would his girlfriend dump him? He’s perfect except for that little detail.”

Amaya widened her eyes and she sunk further into her chair. “Shit.” 

“You could still shag him.” Kaori pointed out.

Amaya nodded slowly. 

*** 

Saturday came quickly and Sasuke had woken wearily, sleep had not been kind to him that night. He had horrific dreams and once woken from those dreams he could only dwell on the terrible truth of them. But the sun shone now and that was enough and he vowed that for at least that day he would not let his troubles ensnare him. He rose and washed, dressed and packed up his last few items. Outside he heard a honk and knew Naruto was waiting for him in the car. Sasuke looked over his boxes and his dismantled bed and sighed. He flicked off the switch and went down the short hall to the steps that led him outside.

“Morning!” Naruto yelled over the music.

Sasuke sat in the car and stifled a yawn, “the removal van will be here soon so we better get to Amaya’s.”

Naruto bit his lip with a wry grin, “you mean yours and Amaya’s.” 

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes and stared out ahead of him. “Just drive you dick.” 

Naruto pulled out of the spot he had parked in and quietly did as he was told and after around half an hour Naruto’s little car jittered to a stop outside of the building where two of his friends now lived. “I hope Amaya’s awake.”

Sasuke frowned, “why wouldn’t she be? I told her what time to be ready for.” Sasuke reared back when he looked at Naruto’s deadpan expression, “what?”

“Amaya is a very deep sleeper.” Naruto warned ominously. “We better go up.” He climbed out of the car and remained silent all the way to the top of the stairs. “Do you have keys yet?”

Sasuke pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, he unlocked the door and tentatively stepped inside, “Amaya?”

“AMAYA!” Naruto hollered and he waited for a sign. “I think she’s asleep.”

Sasuke went rigid, “I don’t want to wake her up.” He remembered many times having to wake women up and not once had that endeavour ended well. He ran his fingers though his tousled hair and stepped forward, “wake her up?”

“No.” Naruto said in short.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “you know her better than I do.”

Naruto shrugged off his coat and hung it on the peg, “you owe me man.”

Sasuke felt relief wash over him, “I’ll buy you a pint tonight.” He waited in the silence, he walked just a touch up the hall but when he heard a deep groan from the depths he stepped back a few paces. Women frightened him. It wasn’t long before Naruto came back into his sights rubbing his arm and Amaya was behind him bedraggled and seemingly still unconscious. “Sorry to wake you,” Sasuke wanted to seem polite at least at the beginning of their time together.

Amaya didn’t see much with her sleep laden eyes. “Yeah.” She mumbled incoherently.

Sasuke watched her with curiosity now, “do you know why we’re here?”

Amaya pushed the balls of her hands into her eyes, “are you mugging me? The money is in my copy of The Lord of the Rings the Two Towers on the top shelf.” She stumbled to the right and into the living room.

Naruto looked plainly at Sasuke, “see? I told you it would be fine.” 

Sasuke glanced past Naruto and watched as Amaya tumbled head first onto the couch, “do you think she’ll be okay?”

Naruto waved his hand in dismissal, “let’s just focus on getting your shit in here as fast as possible, okay? I want to start drinking before it gets dark.” He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt when he heard sounds of struggling on the stairs, “go talk to Amaya, make her a cup of tea or something.” 

Sasuke wasn’t used to being told what to do but he agreed and went into the living room and shut the door behind him, “how do you take your tea?” He heard a mumbled but he couldn’t discern a recognised language from it. “Lift your head up.” 

Amaya heaved herself up and pushed her hair back off her face, “strong with three sugars.” Her brow was furrowed with brief confusion, “my money isn’t in a book by the way…just in case you do plan on robbing me.” Telling a perfect stranger the location to her stash hadn’t been on the cards.

Sasuke smiled to himself as he went to the kitchen but he found himself lost. He clicked on the kettle and searched for a mug tree.

“Here.” Amaya was beside him and she held out two mugs.

Sasuke held her gaze and took the mugs from her hands, “thanks.” 

Amaya leant against the counter, “It won’t take you too long to figure out where everything is.”

“This mug is cracked.” Sasuke held up the white mug with the Batman logo on it. 

Amaya arched one of her neat eyebrows, “it still functions as a mug.”

Sasuke dropped a teabag in each mug, “it’s a good job I brought all of my stuff with me, if this mug is anything to go by there will be a lot of changes going on.”

“Woah now,” Amaya held up her hands, “this is my cave.”

Sasuke folded his arms, “our cave.” 

Amaya snorted in contest.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t do this, Sasuke, I’m sorry.”

“What are you talking about? It…I love you.”

“I need to go, this is – it’s too much, I’m sorry.”

Sasuke woke sharply. He sat up on his old bed and looked out at his new room. He felt unsettled and concluded that having been only in his new place for just shy of a week that that was the reason for his dream. Sasuke swung his bare legs over the side of the bed and pulled open a little drawer and found inside the small navy box he had carried with him for weeks just waiting for the right moment. He slammed the drawer shut and stood tall; he shook off his doubts and left the room. He needed tea so he pushed into the living room to find Amaya ironing in just a slim fitting grey pencil skirt and a white lace bra. “Oh, sorry-…”

Amaya glanced up and smiled, “don’t worry,” she tried to hide the shakiness of her words, “I keep forgetting you’re here.”

Sasuke passed her without even a second glance. “Cuppa?” He asked.

“You’re a star.” Amaya called but her eyes caught his bare back and shoulders – she tilted her head as she noticed the pert bottom that hid beneath his loose boxers. She smiled and set her eyes back on her shirt. “I had a thought last night,” She started and waited for Sasuke to look back at her with his dark eyes, “I often invite people over on Friday’s for dinner, usually Kaori or Naruto, sometimes Kiba, maybe Neji…anyway; perhaps we could keep up with the tradition?”

Sasuke leant against the side and tried to keep his gaze locked on Amaya nowhere below her face. “I didn’t realise you were so social?”

Amaya frowned.

“It’s just,” Sasuke poured the boiling water into the cups, “I though you only ever hang out with Kaori.”

Amaya set down the iron, “she’s my best friend.”

Sasuke picked up the mugs, now both matching, and went to Amaya, “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing but…people say you just get stoned together.”

Amaya took the dull coloured mug from Sasuke, they had warred for a whole day over Sasuke using his set as the main lot – she had lost and her kooky brilliant mugs were hidden away. “That’s not all the time.” 

Sasuke sat comfortably on the couch and kicked his leg out onto the coffee table. “So you’re going to cook?” Sasuke changed the subject.

Amaya picked up her iron and finished off the collar on her now crisp white shirt. “Not by myself, surely?”

Sasuke couldn’t take his eyes away from Amaya as she threaded her arms into the shirt, her fumbling with the buttons provoked a smirk, “you’re not very good at that.” 

“I’m good with my hands, trust me,” she flicked her bright eyes to him, “I – it’s just,” she threw her hands down and ran her fingers through her hair, “I have a presentation today and I’m nervous.”

Sasuke waved Amaya over and pulled her down by her hand onto her knees, “what about?” He asked as he buttoned up her shirt for her. He was impressed with himself that he had managed to stay relaxed – he was very exposed. 

Amaya’s expression crumpled considerably, “we have our boss coming in and we have to pitch new ideas to spice up the magazine – whoever has the best idea will back the project and have full creative input.” She murmured and looked down at Sasuke’s ample hands, she hadn’t noticed them before – they were wide and his fingers broad. The flat top of his hand was coloured like white ceramic and laced with strong veins. Her gaze lifted to meet his. “You’re very steady.”

Sasuke leant closer and straightened Amaya’s collar, “years of experience.” 

Amaya licked her lips and threw her head to the left feigning distraction, “I better – uh, go.” 

Sasuke settled back comfortably on the couch and roped his arms over the back, “you didn’t finish your tea.” He pointed out in her flight attempt.

Amaya swallowed the hard lump in her throat and came back and lifted the mug to her lips and drained it quickly. She then reached for her large satchel that she was certain weighed more than her and she turned back, “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Good luck.” Sasuke waved an idle hand, he heard her yell back in gratitude and after that the prompt slamming of the front door – with that he threw his head back and bit his lip. “Fuck.” He sighed with an impassioned chuckle.

*** 

Kaori struggled off the bus with her bags and glanced back to see Amaya was doing the same. “How are things with Sasuke anyway?” She adjusted her fingers and felt a throb in the flesh where the plastic had dug in. 

Amaya teetered on her heels but quickly regulated. She jerked her head animatedly to flick her fringe from her eyes. “I was ironing this morning in just my skirt and bra and he came parading in with his entire arsenal on show. His body is delicious.” Amaya shuddered with satisfaction. “Anyway, I was less than composed with the threat of work today I couldn’t do up my buttons so…he did it for me.”

Kaori gawked at Amaya, “that is hot.”

“Well, the thing is…he didn’t get a boner – you know? He was sat there in just boxers and I checked!” Amaya said in a whisper. “Maybe he isn’t attracted to me.”

Kaori shook her head, “he just has impeccable penis control, Amaya.” 

Amaya grimaced and struggled to get her keys from her pocket, “is that really a thing?”

Kaori nodded as she climbed the steps and pushed open the main door to the building, “look, just keep doing things like that – ironing in your underwear was a good start. And the fact that he is so open with wandering around nearly nude just proves it.”

Amaya scurried after Kaori, “proves what?”

“That he wants to have sex with you.” Kaori said, “He’s peacocking.” She dropped the plastic bags flexed her fingers, “think about it, he’s been living with you for six days, he is a young man who probably hasn’t had sex since his girlfriend tossed him aside because he was so upset – Itachi told me he didn’t leave his place for weeks.”

Amaya arched an eyebrow, “yeah but why would he so sad if he was the one who cheated?”

Kaori shrugged her shoulders, “because he was playing a game he thought he was good at and lost?”

“Makes sense.” Amaya nodded and folded her arms, “continue.”

Kaori inhaled, “he wouldn’t yet be comfortable enough with you to wander around in just his boxers with completely platonic intensions and therefore he’s displaying his assets. Has he shown you any signs of physical strength?”

Amaya thought back. “He did offer to help me pull the sofa across to the other side of the room but I said I could do it.” 

Kaori grinned and watched Amaya cover her mouth. “I give it a few weeks before you two are fucking in the shower.”

Amaya nudged Kaori and continued along the hallway to her flat. She unlocked the door and forced her way inside, balancing herself with her shoulder against the wall as she kicked off her heels. With a grunt she continued down through the darkness before she came into the spacious living room, it was there that she dropped the bags and fondled her coat pocket where she found her cigarettes, “come on.” She motioned for Kaori to follow her into her room and to the balcony.

Kaori welcomed the reintroduction of smoke to her lungs. “He isn’t home yet?”

Amaya shrugged absently, “maybe he’s at work?”

Kaori mimicked the shrug and sat in relative comfort for the few minutes it took to finish her cigarette. She followed Amaya back through the flat and assisted in putting away the shopping. The chattered idly about things until there was a click and the sound of the front door opening and shutting. “He’s back.” Kaori hissed.

Amaya slapped Kaori’s arm and continued with her task. 

Sasuke appeared through the door and he gave Kaori a short wave. “I bought wine for tonight.” He held up the bag.

Amaya turned to look at him and was glad that her jaw managed to wire itself shut lest it fall open to let her tongue roll out. She let out an unintelligible sound before she shook her head, “thanks.” She managed but she grew stiff when Sasuke approached, leant past her and set down the bag.

“I’m going to have a shower.” Sasuke announced plainly and he left.

Amaya turned to Kaori, “I didn’t know he wore a suit to work.” Her voice was strangled and low. “Oh god those trousers were so well fitted. And the tucked in shirt.” Amaya covered her eyes.

Kaori fanned her face and went for the bottles of wine Sasuke had reached past Amaya to put on the side. “He’s so direct.” She went for the cork screw then and opened the bottle of red and took a swig out of it. “Here.” She gave Amaya the bottle, “get that down you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke woke to a hard thump in the next room; he sat up and frowned, “again?” He asked aloud though nobody was present to hear his rasped voice. He rubbed his eyes and strained his ears to discern any other clues as to what the phantom noise was but when no other sound came he lay back down and rested his arm over his eyes to induce sleep. Time trundled on and Sasuke could not fall back asleep and so he stood, slid his feet into his comfy slippers and shuffled from his room, not before unhooking his tattered dressing gown from the back of his door. He lingered outside of Amaya’s room and listened in – he could hear her gentle snores and that made him all the more confused about the loud bang that had come from there. Distracted by the lure of the fridge he abandoned his vigil outside of Amaya’s room and went to the kitchen where he sloppily pieced together a large sandwich and carried it without a plate to the couch. He rested his crumby sandwich on his lap and dug his hand down the side of the cushions and found the remote – he always left it on the table, Amaya left it wherever was convenient Sasuke flicked idly through the channels and ate his sandwich in peace, he enjoyed the quiet. He sat the remote on his lap when he settled on a program that seemed least likely to bore him but there was the thud again. Alerted Sasuke hopped up and went at pace into the hallway, he waited outside of Amaya’s door and knocked.

“Yeah?” Amaya replied wearily.

Sasuke opened up the door and found Amaya on the floor and holding her forehead, “what happened?”

Amaya winced at the light that was pooling around Sasuke and turning him into a black blot, “I fell out of bed.”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, “that was you earlier too? And last night?” 

Amaya laughed a little, “I didn’t realise it woke you, sorry.”

Sasuke glanced down at his open robe and wiped off the crumbs, “you didn’t this time-…do you always fall out of bed?”

Amaya eased herself onto her bed and smiled bashfully, “well, not every night – usually I have my pillow set out like this,” She pointed to one pillow that lay long on the lip of the bed. “Most of the time I roll into it and realise I’m coming to the edge of my bed so I roll back against the wall.”

Sasuke looked at the pillow and noted that it had hardly been used to sleep on, it was so plump in comparison with her other ones, he realised then that falling out of bed was an ongoing issue for her. “So your boyfriend’s have to sleep on the outside to stop you from falling out.”

Amaya chuckled, “I haven’t had a boyfriend for a long time.” She looked discontentedly about the room, “are you watching telly?” She waited for a reply and when Sasuke nodded she stood, “mind if I join you?”

Sasuke shrugged and stepped out of her doorway, “I’ll make sure you don’t hurl yourself off the couch.” 

“Oh very droll.” Amaya commented dryly but she glanced back at him with a mild admiration – she was near certain that Sasuke never factored into his plans that he would have a roommate that was a fool. Amaya frowned slightly as welling doubts about herself began to lap at her feet like she stood on the brink of an ocean. Amaya shook her head and puffed out her chest in pride, she sat with Sasuke and they watched telly together.

*** 

Amaya leant back in her chair and she rubbed her tender and lidded eyes. “Ohh.” She sighed vocally and she relaxed involuntarily – work wasn’t the place for her to rest her head but she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay conscious for much longer.

“You didn’t cover up those dark circles very well, Amaya.”

Amaya’s eyes were still closed but she managed a smile, “Nao,” she drawled out her colleague’s name, “is it that obvious?” She opened her eyes a fraction and saw the short red crop of hair that always popped up around Amaya’s little cubical. 

Nao nodded sympathetically, “I noticed the grey bags before I saw you come out of the lift.”

Amaya laughed weakly, “I was up with Sasuke all night.”

“You didn’t!” Nao shrieked.

Amaya shook her head slowly, “not like that. I don’t think we’ll ever make it there.” She sat up straight to try and wake herself up, “I fell out of bed last night and he came in a little worried and we just ended up watching films all evening.”

Nao’s smile widened, “that’s adorable. Were you cuddling?”

“No.” Amaya said plainly, “we’re just…friends.” Amaya used the term lightly because when she thought of what Sasuke was to her she realised she knew very little about him. Amaya inhaled a refreshing gulp of air and smiled at Nao, “if it does happen you’ll be the first to know.”

Nao threw her arms up in the air with jubilation, “that’s what I like to hear.” She went closer to Amaya, “you know Joe the British guy?” She waited for Amaya to nod, “I’m thinking about asking him out for a drink.”

Amaya arched a quizzical eyebrow and she peered over her cubical to where she knew Joe would be – Amaya looked back at Nao and grimaced, “why?”

Nao shrugged nonchalantly, “there isn’t anyone else here that’s like him. The other guys are just a bit too available. I want a challenge."

Amaya snorted and stifled a yawn, “it’ll be a challenge, his Japanese isn’t the best. Neither is your English.”

Nao waved her hand at Amaya in dismissal, “you’re just upset because you haven’t had sex in a while.”

“Six months.” Amaya said.

Nao frowned, “what?”

Amaya nodded sadly, “six months dry.” She threw her head back, “am I just too picky?”

Nao leant against the haphazard partition, “I don’t think it’s that – maybe you should loosen up a little? You’re a bit…highly strung. You get this look on your face when someone so much as looks at you and I know it puts people off.”

Amaya pushed her fingers into the flesh of her cheeks and massaged them, “relaxed face.” She ticked off one point on her list. “Anything else?”

Nao pursed her lips in thought, “try to be a bit more girly – when a guy tells you a joke don’t stand there and nit-pick, laugh. Don’t emasculate a guy by refusing his help, men want to be perceived as being strong and if a woman inhibits him from doing so then they lose interest. Brush your hair once in a while. Spice up your wardrobe. Don’t burp louder than anyone else at the pub just to make yourself feel better. Try to-…”

“I get the picture, Nao.” Amaya interjected before her middling confidence was all but obliterated. She inhaled jaggedly and looked to the clock, it was coming up to lunch time and at least then she could calm herself with a cigarette. “I’ll try to be more like you.”

Nao rolled her eyes, “don’t be like me, Amaya – be like you! But more refined!” She looked to Amaya’s average sized chest, “besides, you couldn’t be like me if you tried.” She patted her ample breasts with pride.

Amaya pulled her long hair over her shoulders to shield that which she was lacked and she stood up, “I’m going out for a smoke.” She said to Nao before she fled, in all honestly she couldn’t sit there a moment longer and have Nao tear down her self-esteem. Amaya enjoyed Nao’s company but sometimes she didn’t understand how such an idle and spacey woman could be so cutting.Amaya stood outside of the office and watched the leaves float by on the gentle wind – she was tired but she was happy. The rest of the day went much the same way until she made it home. She pushed open the door with her shoulder and kicked off her shoes as quickly as possible. She wandered into her living room and noticed there was a number of missed calls and an answerphone message on her mobile – which she had forgotten to take with her that morning in her exhaustion. “In a minute.” She waved it off, took up her laptop and went to the bathroom, “getting a shit in before Sasuke comes home.” Amaya sung as she pulled down her tight jeans and sat down with a sigh and she set her laptop on her naked thighs. After a while she closed her laptop, wiped and then flushed. She washed her hands slowly thinking about who would have called her so many times. She dried her hands and carried her laptop back through into the living room where she sat it on the couch. Amaya tentatively put the phone to her ear and slowly her peaceful expression went cold and pale.

“Miss Haruko this is Konoha Hospital, we’re contacting you on behalf of a Mr Naruto Uzumaki, he was in a collision earlier today – he gave us your details along with a Mr Sasuke Uchiha, we have been unable to reach him. Mr Uzumaki is due to have surgery early this evening. Both yourself and Mr Uchiha are welcome to come to the hospital to support your friend. Thank you for your time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Updates weekly!


End file.
